Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a technique for reconstructing three-dimensional information of an object and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for generating a three-dimensional coordinate point of an object.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a three-dimensional scanner for collecting three-dimensional information is divided into a contact type device and a non-contact type device. The non-contact type device collects light reflected or scattered from an object to be scanned, and performs image processing or computes a distance from each area to be measured, thereby determining a three-dimensional shape of the object to be scanned.
One of scanning methods of the non-contact type three-dimensional scanner is a position sensitive device (PSD) method. In general, a scanner of the PSD method includes a light emitting unit that emits a laser or an infrared ray, and a light receiving sensor that receives the light reflected from the object after being emitted from the light emitting unit, wherein the scanner is configured to compute the distance from a direction of the reflected light to an area of the object where the reflection is performed, and to repeat such computation, whereby it is possible to determine the overall three-dimensional shape of the object.
Generally, a three-dimensional scanning technique using the non-contact type three-dimensional scanner or the like has been used only for a specialized field such as a reverse design and a quality management in the industry. However, with the recent spread of three-dimensional printers, there has been an increasing interest in three-dimensional scanning by a general user in fields such as education, medical care, entertainment, distribution, and the like.